peelfandomcom-20200213-history
17 August 1981
Show ; Name *John Peel Show ; Station *BBC Radio One ; YYYY-MM-DD * 1981-08-17 ; Comments * The currently available recording covers only around an hour of the show. The additional tracklisting details from User:Rolffan that appear below may actually be from the 19 August 1981 show, which included a Higsons session repeat, but have been kept on this page until more information is available. *Peel suggests New Order need to get an LP or something out soon, otherwise they’ll become “Old Order” – “signs of that already, I think.” *Peel is disappointed by the scar where he chopped off the end on his finger. Describes it as looking like “life’s ultimate nosepick”. *Has received a copy of Cheers, the “pleasingly irreverent” Meadowbank Thistle monthly magazine. Is heading to Edinburgh in the first week of September to start and finish his “autumn clothes and food for my baby tour” and hopes to see Meadownbank play while he’s there. *Has received listener feedback from discussion with (NME writer) Paul Morley on the show the previous week about the kind of bands Peel plays and gives sessions to. Opinions appear to be mixed. * Two copies of the Golinsky Brothers single later turned up in John Peel's Record Box. Another long-term Peel favourite played here, ‘Nothin’ Shakin’ by Eddie Fontaine, is described as “one of the great rock and roll records of all time”. Sessions *Repetition #1 First broadcast of only session, recorded 1981-08-08 *Revillos #2 Repeat of session first broadcast 13 May 1981, recorded 1981-04-29 (Please add details of any commercial release of these sessions) Tracklisting (File 1 cuts in) *Repetition: On The Other Side (session) @''' *Little Walter: Mean Old World (source unidentified) *Slits: Earthbeat (7” single) CBS *Revillos: Snatzomobile (session) *Roots: Ranking Skanking (1977 single) *The Dance: Breakout (LP – In Lust) Statik *Significant Zeros: Stiff Citizens (single) Dingy Toons *Repetition: Carnival (session)30:31-32:28 1:55 '@ ' *'''File 1 ends and File 2 begins during above track *Eddie Fontaine: Nothin’ Shakin’ (single) reissue *Dislocation Dance: This Problem (LP – Slip That Disc!) New Hormones *Revillos: Man Attack (session) *Slickee Boys: Here To Stay (single) Dacoit *Culture: White Belly Rats (LP – More Culture) Joe Gibbs *Annette: The Clyde (LP – Annette At Bikini Beach) Buena Vista *Repetition: Autumn (session) @''' :JP: “And some of us in the studio were actually trying to do The Clyde to that, and I kept on catching my feet in my Afghan rebel costume that I am wearing this evening. I think it is terribly me.” *Golinski Brothers: Bloody (1980 single) Badge '''File 2 ends *Repetition: Enchantment (session) @''' (tracklisting from User:Rolffan) *Higsons: I don't want to live with monkeys(session) *Revillos: She's fallen in love with a monster man *Jah Baba: Early reggae *Factory Poems: Passion dance *Annette: The wah watusi *Wah: Mission impossible *The Dance: Let's work in the world *Hunkley Dakin: It's nice up the fasti Tracks marked '''@ available on File 3 in much better quality File ;Name *1) _290_810817.aif *2) _290_810817b.aif ;Length *1) 35.01 (to 32:28) Rest of tape blank *2) 32.21 *3) (26:43-43:09) (38:01-43:09) unique + 23s from tape flip on File a) ;Other *Sound very muffled on first file, but much better on the second one. *File created from T290 of 400 Box. Many thanks to RC! *3) From KevH Tape 26 *Please address all re-up requests to the Peel Mailing List. ;Available *http://www.mediafire.com/?q2z5y2zybcohds9 *http://www.mediafire.com/?gb53l9989mczei3 *3) KevH Tape 26 Category:1982 Category:Peel shows Category:Available online Category: 400 Box Category:Shared